


A smashing relationship

by RedhulkxHulk



Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Agent of S.m.a.s.h, Agent of T.r.a.s.h, By the time i start this thing back up i'll be a withered old person, Dom hulk, I have no time to finish this poor thing, I swear to God, It was like a tsunami of requests, M/M, Red's nickname is Cherry bomb, Sorry for rambling in the tags, Sub Red hulk, Tip for new writers: when you begin to write, Ugh, Why am i such smash trash, don't ever go straight into commission stories, i'll stop now, more like, okay, this is definitely not becoming a thirty day thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedhulkxHulk/pseuds/RedhulkxHulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk x red hulk otp challange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smashing relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry this one is short.

Worms.

Giant worms.

That had been what the agents of s.m.a.s.h where forced to be covered in.

Everyone but Skaar of course had been utterly disgusted.

But the battle was won and everyone could clean up and head to Gamma burgers to get some...Well,burgers.

Hulk groaned as he streched his back until he heard a loud crack, he turned aound to make sure his smashers where okay;

Jen was getting help from Skaar since an extra large worm had fallen on top of her.

Rick was checking over his camaras.

And Red was trapped under a seemingly massive worm, he struggled quite a bit before giving out a loud yell.

Hulk rolled his eyes before walking over and lifting the worm off the red smasher.

"Need help there princess?"

"Shut your pipehole greenie!!!!"

Hulk rolled his eyes again while smiking, "Yeah,yeah, hush up Cherry bomb"

Red blushed heavily as he glanced around to make sure the others didn't hear what just happened.

Hulk and Red had been dating for about 2 months now, none of the other hulks knew and thats how Red wanted to keep it, his rep as a tuff dominant man meant just too much to him and Red hulk was going to be dammed if everyone started seeing him as some submissive sissy.

Helping him up, Hulk snapped the red giant back to reality with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey! we're heading off now! you coming?" the voice belonged to no one else But Rick Jones, "Yeah sure! Be right behind you!" The jade giant yelled back in reply.

Satisfied with that, A-bomb turned and ran off hungry to get some meat.

Hulk smiled fondly before turning to Red and holding out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Red glanced at the hand before slowly placing his own upon it, and together they walked to the base.


End file.
